


A Light and Playful Melody

by sparklerat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Duet, First Time, Fluff, High School, M/M, Music, Piano, Slow Build, Stress, Teenage Dorks, bokuaka supremacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklerat/pseuds/sparklerat
Summary: “Hey hey hey! The Akaashi-kun invited me over to listen to piano!”Akaashi muttered back under his breath, “you did just ask me.”Bokuto heard his remark and laughed loudly, “that’s my Akaashi! Witty!”Akaashi’s head hurt, his Akaashi?I'm a sucker for Bokuaka and fluff - this is like something i'm doing for funsies/a friend
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Komi Haruki & Konoha Akinori, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 22





	1. Isn't This A Lovely Day

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at grammar I'm so sorry. This is also my first fic so feedback would be cool but also please just try and enjoy it;.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi meets Bokuto.

Akaashi had now enrolled in Fukurodani, all he had to do was step through the door with the uniform he dressed himself in and the bag he was wearing. _Deep breaths_.

The school was close to his house, had great academics, and an already established volleyball club. _What am I so nervous for?_ The throngs of people weaved to and fro like schools of fish; bumping into each other, gurgling words between them, and dominating the bright, white, light-filled entrance and halls. Everything was just a bit… drowning. 

Akaashi wrung his fingers together, playing with the cuticles and tensing his fingers, then releasing them. _One more step, through the door and to the classroom, then from the classroom to break and break to more classes, then from the end of school to club sign-up and-_ His thoughts always get the best of him. Akaashi took anxiously timid, bird-like steps towards class. 

* * *

Akaashi spent the break sitting on the chair of his desk snacking on some onigiri he had prepared before school. Although Akaashi tells himself he chose Fukurodani because of its convenience and academics--the truth was: when he was deciding between the two high schools, he saw the energetic first year regular that had the makings of an ace. 

That boy was everything his old team wasn’t, he was energetic, loud, and most of all, shined like a star. He wanted to play with someone interesting. 

The other reason to join was because Akaashi’s analytical side recognized that the team would be looking for a new setter after the third year graduated, and Akaashi believed that his skills were sufficient enough to be beneficial to the team. So he told himself.

After school had ended, Akaashi slid his way through the crowd to a table with club application forms and then retreated to a quiet area on school grounds. He took in the sight around him. The day was no less than perfect, the clouds’ fluffy bodies covered the sun but left enough light to give a blue coloring to the shadows tucked behind the well-trimmed trees. 

A soft April breeze combed its fingers through Akaashi’s hair and its faint whistle could be heard in harmony with the moans of the school’s windows. Akaashi clutched the paper in his hands, slightly wrinkling the edges from nervousness. _Once I turn these in I begin to train. What if there is a better setter? What if I am tossed aside because I can’t match their passion? I haven’t reconnected with anyone and I haven’t really tried to make friends, will they think I’m weird?_ The wind kissed the paper he was holding, encouraging him to turn it in. 

Or so he told himself, maybe he was just trying to sound poetic. 

Akaashi was expecting to find himself in front of the volleyball team’s manager or knocking on the teacher’s room door to find the teacher sponsor. But, for whatever reason, he found himself knocking on the volleyball gym door. A girl with dark reddish hair tamed back into a ponytail opens the door, when Akaashi meets her eyes she smiles. 

“Yukkippe, who is it?” Following the question is a hearty slap against skin, the noise concerns Akaashi.

“Bokuto, I don’t think slapping your stomach can be good for you,” she only received a playful laugh and another slap in reply. “Why don’t we talk outside where it’s quieter?”

She closed the door behind her and held her hand out for the form.

“I’m Akaashi,” he muttered in a quiet and fragile manner.

“Akaashi Keiji, I haven’t seen it spelled like this before.” Her eyes continued to skim the paper, Akaashi began to play with his fingers. “Well I’ll be sure to turn this into Sensei, you can join us inside if you want, maybe you can even play.”

Akaashi spoke without even thinking, “Just an introduction will be fine, I can join tomorrow.” _Where did that come from? Tomorrow? Is that too soon or too late? Will there be other first years and I am the only one leaving? What will the other players think? Will they think I’m a slacker?_

While Akaashi’s brain began to meltdown, Yukie led Akaashi inside and called the rest of the players to gather round.

“This is our first new member, everyone say hello.” All eyes snapped to Akaashi.

“H.. Hello, My name is Akaashi Keiji, I play setter.” A century of silence passes. “I look forward to playing with you.”

A tall, well built boy steps forward and wraps his arm around Akaashi’s shoulder. _This is the first year I watched play._

The boy’s arm was built like a trunk but had an infantile touch, making him seem almost like a teddy bear. He had bright yellow eyes which crinkle when he smiles, his hair was tipped white with black roots. When he spoke, his words echoed off his body and reverberated into the air, everything about him beamed brightly and proudly.

“My name is Koutaro Bokuto, but you can just call me Bokuto! I am _the_ Ace.”

“Hello Bokuto-Senpai.”

“Senpai!” Akaashi held his breath through Bokuto’s laugh, he wanted to hear every note that rang out through the air. “Did you hear that, I’m a senpai!”

Two of the other members peeled Bokuto off of Akaashi and explained his behaviour, but Akaashi didn’t mind him. The team finished introducing themselves, but Akaashi couldn’t grasp their names as he was still recovering from Bokuto’s grasp. Akaashi began to feel dizzy and overwhelmed from all the new people, but at the same time a feeling of excitement bubbled through him. 

Akaashi had never really felt too passionate about volleyball, but something about that team’s enthusiasm began to bring out a new desire from within. When the team started to go back to practice, Akaashi excused himself and walked home as fast as he could.

* * *

Akaashi arrived home and shouted his greeting into the entryway. He took off his shoes then headed upstairs. When he sat down at his desk to try and get ahead of school work, he found his thoughts wandering off to the gym again. He gave up on the work and then plopped himself in front of the piano. 

He loved this piano. A beautiful, black and white glossy Steinway piano--which reminded him a bit of himself; On the outside, beautiful but cold and rigid. However, inside there was a complex layer of strings and hammers which create beautiful sounds that translate emotions that can only be felt. Akaashi best spoke the language of sound.

His mother had recognized early on that Keiji would be a quiet and reserved kid, so she swiftly put him in a piano class to give him an outlet for his emotions. Since then, Akaashi had been playing for eight years, he had done grades and competitions in the beginning but when his anxiety had grown too much for him, Akaashi began to only play materials he liked. 

Today felt like a dream, the halls of the school he wanted to go to, the feeling of ambition that only comes with the first day of a new school year, and finally meeting the ace and team that brought him here; he felt elated. 

His fingers begin to tap out the short intro to Ella Fitzgerald’s _It’s Only a Paper Moon_ , and when Ella’s voice would typically begin singing, Akaashi placed her delicate voice into the notes and added flourishes to further realize the dreamy feeling that floated in his chest. 

Akaashi became more involved in the song, his head bouncing to the sound of his left hand, and ever so quietly he hummed the lyrics to the song and broke for a short improvisation. Akaashi loved all forms of music, but today was a jazz day.

Akaashi played until his fingers hurt from stretching out, he typically liked to take good care of his fingers because he uses them for volleyball and piano, but feeling the ache after stretching for octave after awkward chords, helped him remember the feel of the piano. Akaashi stared at his hands, his fingers were long and dainty. _I wonder how Bokuto-senpai’s hands would compare._ Akaashi suddenly sat up straight with eyes wide open. _What? Where in the world did that come from?_ The sudden thought of Bokuto confused him, but since he was just thinking about how excited he was to join the team he guessed it made sense. 

Akaashi layed down and stared at the ceiling. He had the feeling that his bundle of emotions were most likely going to prevent him from getting any work done. He sighed and intertwined his fingers across his chest, he began to take in all the senses around him and closed his eyes. Taking long, full deep breaths, he started to daydream about his new life in Fukurodani. 

Akaashi began to feel ever so slightly excited.

* * *

To say that Bokuto sounded like a natural disaster clanging through the halls would be an understatement. 

During the next day’s break Akaashi was enjoying his homemade lunch in a blissful silence. Well, a blissful silence which lasted approximately 1 minute before the second year student came clamoring down the hall at full volume looking for him. Akaashi tried to sink into his chair and calm his breathing when he noticed that some of his classmates began to stare at him. _Oh my god, what the hell have I gotten myself into?_

Bokuto’s voice rattled the windows, “Akaashiiiii-kuuunnn, where are you?”

A second voice could be heard trying to reign in Bokuto but it didn’t seem to really do anything. “Which class do you think he is in?”

“I don’t know Bokuto but you are disturbing the first year classes, you’re going to get us in trouble.” Akaashi vaguely recognized the voice as another member of the volleyball team. _Konoda was it? No, I think it was Konoha?_

Akaashi looked up out of curiosity from the growing volume. He and Bokuto made eye contact. “Akaashi-kun! I’ve found you.”

“Not like he could really miss you,” Konoha remarked under his breath.

Akaashi just sat there like a deer in the headlights. His eyes wide open trying to understand the scene that was unfolding in front of him. He opened his mouth but no words came out, he was embarrassed that he hadn’t really talked much in class yet but now practically the whole floor would know who he was, or at least his name.

“Akaashi come with me! I’m so excited to have a volleyball kohai! To make it even better you’re a setter, you can be my setter so come toss for me.” Bokuto grabbed onto Akaashi’s arm and began to drag his body alongside him. Konoha looked tired, his collar was a little ruffled from being constantly chewed at like a nervous habit and his eyes screamed how done he was with Bokuto’s antics. Once they started walking, Bokuto quieted down a little but that didn’t stop him from talking.

“You know, in middle school no one was as enthusiastic about volleyball as I was. I mean, I think I’m just starting to get hooked into the sport but really I just wanted a way to make friends! They left me behind sometimes because I can sometimes get carried away which is why I am determined to become your friend Akaashi Keiji-kun! So you won’t ever feel left behind and I can make a new friend!” 

Every sentence Bokuto said ended with an exclamation point. Akaashi was still kind of nervous but he smiled at Bokuto’s prospect to become his friend. Bokuto had continued rambling about all the new shot angles he was learning and his favorite ways to play. His voice jumped and stumbled then continued as it was still recovering from the last sentence. Konoha stepped closer to Akaashi and began to explain.

“Bokuto is like the team’s star, but he is also just like a little kid.” _No kidding._ “Don’t worry he’ll calm down, but right now he’s like a puppy who has found a new toy. You’ll also learn to deal with his mood swings but they’re never really that bad. Welcome to the team, and if you find yourself wanting some lunch buddies just use your ears to locate him.”

Akaashi smiled sheepishly, “Thank you.” He looked around and realized he had kind of lost his bearings. “Uhh, where are we going?”

Bokuto laughed and stole some of the sun’s brightness. “To the gym!” _The gym, now?_

Once Akaashi and Bokuto made it into the gym Bokuto could not be contained. 

The poles were already up and the net was folded up next to them on the floor in preparation for practice later today. Bokuto announced his entry and stomped straight up to the net with the tightening tool already in hand. How he already had it would always be a mystery to Akaashi. 

While Bokuto was running around and preparing the gym, finding all the balls in the closet and pumping up any flat ones or cleaning the floor, Akaashi just stood there confused at the situation he found him in. _I haven’t even finished eating yet, but that’s not really the problem. Am I dreaming? Did the upperclassmen really just come and seek me out just for this? Maybe I should excuse myself before he finishes preparing the Gym, ask to wait until this afternoon. I’ll ask Konoha about what I should do._

He swerved his head to try and find Konoha, but he was already halfway out the door. When the two made eye-contact Konoha raised his hand and waved saying “Have fun.” 

_Well there goes that._

When Akaashi turned back around and was prepared to say something, the brightest yellow eyes met with him. “Akaashi-kun! You said you were a setter right! Toss for me!” 

How could Akaashi say no to those pleading eyes. 

He sighed and began warming up by setting against the wall for a minute or two. Bokuto was really antsy, he studied Akaashi’s form and began bouncing in place. _I get it, I get it, just one more second._ Once he had a feel for the ball he passed it back to Bokuto and gave a slight smile, “I’m ready.”

He stood at the center of the net and Bokuto cleanly passed the ball to his forehead, Akaashi could tell that he had experience in getting tossed to. Akaashi sent the toss into the air at a slower tempo with a high curve, ideal for just testing the waters, and then set his eyes onto Bokuto’s approach. 

He was nothing short of beautiful. The childish demeanor was totally taken over by elegance and focus, his approach perfectly timed and placed, his jump--high with a beautiful curving back. The slap of the spike resonated through every nook and cranny of the gym followed by the sound of Bokuto’s shoes as they hit the wooden floor. All Akaashi could do was stare at his senpai in awe.

He must have let his mouth drop slightly because when Bokuto turned back to look at him he laughed with joy. “Did you see that? I love going all out during practice, look at your reaction! Stunned to silence!”

Akaashi could feel a blush creeping onto his cheeks, “Oh. Your form is impressive, Bokuto-senpai.”

“There it is! _Bokuto-senpai!_ Toss to me again, Setter-kun!”

He did toss to him again, and again, and again. And again. Wherever Bokuto’s bottomless energy and stamina came from, Akaashi wanted to know.

For twenty minutes straight he tossed, and when he finally called quits he his arms and shoulders ached, but Bokuto’s legs and arm stayed strong despite going all out for the whole time. Akaashi leaned his back against the gym wall and slid down to the floor.

Bokuto laughed, danced over and sat down next to him. “Tired already? We’ll have to toss more often to keep your stamina up!”

The corners of Akaashi’s mouth curved ever so slightly. “I enjoyed that.” _I enjoyed watching you laugh, watching your form, the twinkle in your eyes when you hit the ball perfectly._ “Bokuto-senpai, why did you ask me to toss for you?”

Bokuto’s booming voice softened, when it wasn’t bouncing in every direction, it could be quite soothing. “I love the team here, but I think I can be too excited for them sometimes. I have separate hitting practice because I go out all the time and your setter-senpai is retiring soon so I wanted to hit your tosses.” Bokuto turned and smiled the sweetest and most sincere smile.

“Man Akaashi, your tosses are the best.”

Bokuto’s brain had sent an error message straight to Akaashi’s brain. 

_How can someone shine so brightly yet be so… simple?_ He couldn’t respond to Bokuto’s compliment because he didn’t know what to say, so he just began humming very quietly. Bokuto looked loaded with questions once he started to hear Akaashi’s hushed melody, but was quickly silenced by Akaashi’s grasp.

Akaashi delicately grabbed Bokuto’s hand and compared the size with his own. “My hands are bigger.” 

“What! No fair! It’s only because you have longer fingers.”

“Well I’m a setter and sometimes I play the piano so it makes sense, I guess.”

“Is that a challenge?” _In no way was it a challenge._ “I will do finger push ups from now on to make sure I have the stronger fingers!”

Bokuto suddenly rolled over and began doing some finger pushups, he stopped after five but he seemed satisfied enough. 

The warning bell for class rang and they both hurriedly lowered the net and put away the balls. Bokuto walked Akaashi back to class, “I’ll come for you again tomorrow and the day after so I won’t ever forget what your tosses are like!”

“If you do come, please try to be quieter.”

“Deal!”

It seemed to Akaashi he had found his unlikely friend.

* * *

“‘Kaashi-kun! Did you say you played the piano?”

_‘Kaashi-kun?_

“In the gym you said you played the piano right? You should play for me sometime!”

“I am surprised you remembered. I barely remember me saying anything. What made you ask?”

“Well,” Bokuto was acting uncharacteristically shy, he was fidgeting and unable to look Akaashi in the eyes as he usually did, “you said... were larger than mine. And you’re just so good at setting! Because y’know you can hold the ball really well! Am I making sense? Well, you’re just so good at setting you must be good at piano too!” Bokuto was rambling and his sentences were so hesitant.

_His reasoning is so childish, but also kind of… endearing._

“Sure, Bokuto-san, after practice today you can stop by and listen for a little bit, but I must ask you to leave before dinner so I may study.”

Akaashi had lost Bokuto after “you can stop by”, Bokuto went from being shy to bouncing on the balls of his feet and smiling with a dumbly gleeful grin.

“Hey hey hey! _The_ Akaashi-kun invited me over to listen to piano!”

Akaashi muttered back under his breath, “you did just ask me.”

Bokuto heard his remark and laughed loudly, “that’s my Akaashi! Witty!”

Akaashi’s head hurt, _his Akaashi?_

At practice the third years excused themselves early to go and study so it was just the second years and him. The second years made up the bulk of the team anyway so there were plenty of things to practice.

Akaashi still hadn’t loosened up around the rest of the team. He stayed quiet, only ever speaking to call for the ball, he nodded his head fervently when asked to do something, and if anyone but Bokuto would pat him on the back or go for a high five he would jump or hesitate slightly and stare vacantly before complying.

During one of the breaks for water Konoha slides next to Akaashi, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. Akaashi had begun to take mental tabs on all the team members, from Konoha he has noted his all round volleyball skills, close friendship with the libero, Komi, and the way Konoha seems to babysit Bokuto when his mood drops. 

“I see Bokuto has taken quite a liking to you.”

“He is very energetic.”

“I’m surprised you can keep up with his energy. We all think Bokuto is great but sometimes when he goes all out it can be a little too much.”

Akaashi sat on that sentence and began fiddling with his nails. “I don’t think so, it’s kind of satisfying. Watching him play his best.”

Konoha turned to stare at Akaashi, “I think you guys will get along just fine.” Before Akaashi could reply Konoha patted him on the back and went back to his own bottle.

Akaashi thought about what Konoha said for the rest of practice, _Bokuto… likes me? Actually he said “taken a liking to me” that doesn’t mean he likes me, just that he’s on his way to liking me. Why am I thinking about this? I should really just let this go._

As practice finished, the team cleaned up and made their way to the club room to change. Bokuto was as loud and energetic as ever, wherever he got his energy it must be from another plane of existence.

“Akaaaashi, how long does it take to get to your house! I’m so excited, do you think I can try too? I hope I don’t disturb your parents, I won’t be disturbing them right? I’ll try and be really quiet!”

Akaashi had never wished harder that Bokuto could keep at least one of the many things he thinks to himself. He liked when Bokuto said whatever was on his mind, but this once, he didn’t want those thoughts to be said out loud. 

Konoha and Komi’s ears twitched and they swiftly turned around and bore eyes into the first year. They slowed their pace until they were sandwiching Akaashi between them, their playful smirks worried him.

“So Akaashi, having Bokuto over already?” Komi went straight to the point.

“Yes, Bokuto-san was interested in listening to me play piano.”

“Ohoho, well tell us all about it, but remember you still have school tomorrow.”

_This duo is the worst._

“Good luck getting Bokuto to be quiet.”

The duo laughed and nudged Akaashi softly. He knew that they mean no harm and are just lightly teasing, he was glad that they started to see him as part of the team enough to joke with him, but maybe he didn’t like what they were insinuating. Or maybe he did.

In the changing room, Akaashi finished up quickly and then tried his best to usher Bokuto along. He wasn’t very successful. Bokuto bounced off the walls talking about all his favorite moments in practice and challenging Sarukui to a jumping competition. Akaashi secretly enjoyed watching Bokuto happily interacting and calling others nicknames, but he enjoyed making his way home even more. 

Bokuto was different with just Akaashi. He felt more subdued and cautious, but his personality change was so slight that anyone but Akaashi wouldn’t be able to catch it.

“Akaaashiiii, how much longer?”

Akaashi looked back and noticed that Bokuto was dragging his feet, he thought Bokuto would be a little more excited.

“A little more. What is wrong Bokuto-san?”

“It’s just you're so talented, and I’m not.” He made a whimpering noise.

Akaashi stopped and turned to look at Bokuto, he grabbed Bokuto’s shoulder squarely. “Bokuto-san, you are _incredibly_ talented at volleyball.” 

Bokuto looked up and was searching in Akaashi’s eyes to see if he was lying, the intense gaze from Bokuto flustered Akaashi and he stumbled a little.

“Plus you haven’t heard me play yet.”

Bokuto was revitalized and the skip in his step resumed. “I want to hear Akaashi’s best song! The best performance!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter! It means a lot to me! :)


	2. Puppy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi has... feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly reccomend listening to these songs because who doesn't love old swoony music. Also the titles of the chapters are songs by the artist mentioned in the chapter. Caus i'm cheesy like that.

Akaashi freaked out. He didn’t know whether he could give the best performance. Or what song he should choose. Or even what genre. 

So he tried to distract Bokuto, which was easy enough.

“Ho-leee Shit Akaashi, this is your house??”

Akaashi suddenly felt incredibly self conscious about every little thing in his house. The pictures of him on the wall, the layout of the rooms, the way he knew his desk was a little messy upstairs. 

“Akaashi is this you?”

The picture he was pointing to showed Akaashi with a leaf on his head, annoying his baby-self so much, his face was screwed into a cry. In the background Akaashi’s dad could be seen laughing and toppling into the grassy field the family was laying on. 

“Awwww, did da wittle Akaashi not like da leef?”

“Bokuto-san I was four,” He turned his head away to hide his increasingly warming cheeks.

“You were so cute!” 

Bokuto was totally enamoured by the small wall of family memorabilia. Akaashi’s eyes followed alongside Bokuto’s.

“That’s my first day of school. My mom said that the teacher thought I was mute I was so quiet. And that is a picture with me and my cousins, we were having a beach day picnic. That was two years ago at my first volleyball tournament, I got an award for best rookie setter at the club, but it was only a small club.”

Bokuto just nodded his head after every description, taking in all of Akaashi’s information. Akaashi was glad to see a new side of him, the way his eyes gleamed and took in every ounce of information as they could. He could see him writing in every little fact Akaashi said into some storage unit in his head. 

Bokuto was quiet, but that compelled Akaashi to talk more and more about his past. 

“And that last photo was a few weeks ago. My first day at Fukurodani.”

Bokuto’s eyes took one last sweep of all the information in front of him.

“Hey Akaashi?”

“Hmm?” It was unusual to see Bokuto this pensive.

“I wanna be on this wall someday.”

Akaashi laughed. Not his half hearted, small chuckle that he did when interacting with others, but a full on shoulder-shaking laugh. Bokuto looked almost offended.

His comment was so unexpected, and apparently thought out, that Akaashi couldn’t help himself but find it hilarious. He reached out for his senpai’s shoulder.

“Bokuto-san, this is the _family_ wall. But I guess if we win a competition you can photobomb the picture and make your way on this wall.” Akaashi smiled at Bokuto.

Bokuto cracked a smug grin, “or join your family.”

Akaashi’s eyes widened, _don’t blush don’t blush why am I so embarrassed he’s just my friend he means it in a friendly way don’t blush don’t make things awkward._

Akaashi's brilliant response was simply: “Yessir.” And then he walked robotically into the living room with Bokuto behind him.

“Hey hey hey! Your living room is so cool!”

Akaashi sighed in relief, glad that Bokuto’s short attention span allowed him to move on without lingering on Akaashi’s reaction-if he had even noticed.

Bokuto bounced from one cushion seat to the next, rating them on their feeling under his butt.

“Akaashi! All of your cushion rate above a five! That’s an impressive feat you know.”

“Thank you Bokuto-san, they were chosen just to fit your grading scale.”

Akaashi enjoyed joking with Bokuto, and from Bokuto’s smile and laugh, he could see he enjoyed it too. 

“Bokuto-san before we head upstairs, is there anything in particular you want for dinner?”

“How big is the upstairs?”

“Uhh, you can see after you tell me what you like to eat.”

Apparently that was not an easy question for Bokuto to answer. His face screwed up tight and he began ruffling his crazy spiked hair; every time you think that the hair would move or change shape it would just stiffly move back into place.

Akaashi wanted to see his hair when it was down. He put it on his super secret to-do list.

Bokuto began to curl up into a ball, and before he could look any more distraught Akaashi suggested that they figure it out later when they were hungry.

“Thanks Akaashi! You really saved me there. I hate that question because there are so many good foods in the world!”

Akaashi and Bokuto headed up the stairs and took a turn away from the piano room into Akaashi’s room. He was really just trying to stall since Akaashi still hadn’t thought about a song that he wanted to play for Bokuto, but Bokuto didn’t seem to mind that he hadn’t heard Akaashi play yet. He was too busy enjoying seeing into the secret life of Akaashi.

Bokuto immediately headed over to the bookshelf in Akaashi’s room and picked up a random journal that was laying horizontally. He flipped open to the inside cover and began to trace with his fingers over the messy large scrawl.

“Keiji…”

Akaashi was busy cleaning off his desk but he jumped and banged his knee against the side of it. 

He really liked the way his name sounded in Bokuto’s voice.

“Umm, Bokuto-san. You know…”

“Ahh! I’m so sorry Akaashi, I didn’t mean to…”

“No, It’s okay.”

Akaashi couldn’t really make eye contact with Bokuto.

“I… I liked it.”

“Does that mean I can call you Keiji-kun!”

“Yes, outside of school and during club hours you can call me Keiji!”

Bokuto celebrated, he put the book down and wrapped his arm around Akaashi’s shoulders and pumped his fist in the air!

“Hey hey! Since I think you’ll be more comfortable with me calling you Akaashi at school I’ll only do it when I have you alone.”

Bokuto stuck his tongue out and playfully winked.

 _When I have you alone_.

“I guess then in return you can also call me Koutaro!”

“Okay Bokuto-san.”

“No no, that’s not the right pronunciation - give it a try! Kou-Tah-Row!”

“Koutaro.”

Oh boy, did Akaashi love saying that. He wanted to say it all the time now, but since he didn’t want the name to lose its luster he’ll save it for special occasions.

“Akaaaaashi Keeiiiiijiiiii.”

“Boookkuuuutoooo Kouuutaaroooo”

“You said it back!”

The two of them went back and forth like this for a short while, their faces brimmed with glee as they heard the other say the name. Akaashi could get used to this.

After playing around, Akaashi convinced Bokuto to settle down and they did some work together. Bokuto wasn’t the best at math so Akaashi helped him, but he was surprisingly good at history and helped Akaashi with remembering key concepts. Akaashi retained the information better too because Bokuto would add some of his own nuances to help him remember or he would add in the occasional fun fact that only Bokuto would know.

They exhausted an hour's worth of work before Bokuto began to fidget and get antsy.

“Keiji, I wanna hear you play.”

Now it was Akaashi’s turn to fidget, he began picking at the cuticle on his left thumb.

Akaashi spoke very quietly, “Are you sure? I’m not really sure what I want to play you and I’m worried that you won’t like it. When I get nervous my fingers shake and it gets messy and hard to hit some of the keys and-”

“Then I’ll choose the song!”

_What?_

“Don’t look at me like that! I don’t know any specifics so why don’t you just give me some choices and I’ll choose from those! It means you don’t have to worry as much!”

That was a surprisingly good suggestion from Bokuto and it _did_ make Akaashi feel a lot better.

They both left Akaashi’s room and he led them to the piano room. The room was pretty bare. Built into the walls were books after binder after paper collection of sheet music. In one corner, there was a large potted plant to add some color. There were some abstract looking couches in front of the shelves, one was a beautiful crimson and the other was a creamy yellow.

The centerpiece of the room was the white Steinway Piano.

Akaashi walked over to the shelves and gestured to the couches. Bokuto sprawled himself across the yellow couch, looked up at the shelves and let out a low whistle. 

“Damn Akaashi, you’ve played all of those?”

“Yeah, and I know maybe a fourth of them by heart, and another half mostly, just forgetting some parts here and there.”

“How am I going to be able to choose? I mean, I don’t know any of this stuff!”

“Well let's start with a genre. Jazz, Modern, Classical, Romantic-”

“Classical! I haven’t really heard any classical music before.”

Akaashi was still left with a large amount of songs to choose from but before he could really think about it anymore Bokuto interrupted him.

“Just choose a song you like playing,” Bokuto’s smile was beaming and assured Akaashi that he really could just choose anything.

Akaashi stretched out his fingers and played a few scales and arpeggios just to warm up. Out of the corner of his eyes he tried to see if Bokuto had already gotten bored but he was looking at Akaashi the same way he was looking at the family photo wall earlier. 

With all the care and interest in the world.

Akaashi placed his hand on his lap, took a deep breath, and began. 

He had chosen Chopin’s Nocturne in E-flat major. The song was generally simple and short, but the variations built from the same base sound with little trills and embellishments made it interesting, the waltz left hand made the song hypnotizing, and best of all--the song was flexible and allowed Akaashi to pull and push how he felt.

He started the song very slow and quiet, letting the notes sink in. Every phrase he crescendoed to the top, and then descended finishing barely audibly. 

During the chromatic break in bar twenty he began to pick up the speed and volume. He had totally forgotten Bokuto and just wanted to produce sound.

Akaashi felt confused about his feelings towards this boy and wanted to show him he was lost. He sped up the slow parts and slowed down all the trills, _why do I feel this way_ Akaashi pounded the keys during the pianissimo parts, _these feelings are so foreign to me._

When the melody broke into octaves he started off really quiet, the left hand drowning out the higher notes, _can you see the way your light is blinding, Bokuto Koutaro._ He led up to the fermata by growing slower but louder, the piano was screaming, _can you hear me?_

Akaashi finished the song quietly, he crouched low to the keys in order to kiss them softly with his fingers. _Did you hear me?_

He turned and looked at Bokuto.

“You are beautiful.”

With those words, Akaashi relaxed.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


When Akaashi opened his pantry and fridge to look for ingredients, he was suddenly very self-conscious about his ability, or lack thereof, for making food. He knew basic recipes like stir fry, ramen and udon but beyond that he was much more familiar with making pack lunches.

“Hey Bokuto do you know how to cook?” Akaashi asked very quietly, he avoided eye-contact to hide the sheepishness in his smile.

“Nah, I’m more of a baking guy myself. Wait, I thought _you_ were going to take care of dinner!”

Akaashi winces and shrugs his shoulders, “I can’t make much but I’ll give it my best shot.”

He walks to the pantry and grabs some ingredients, and then heads over to the fridge to grab some meat and veggies. He turns on the stove and decides he’ll make a simple stir-fry for the two of them.

Bokuto talked to him the whole time he was cooking, going on about how to make the perfect fruit tart, how homemade ice cream was a specialty he puts on pie, how to make a meringue without burning it. Akaashi didn’t respond except for the few words here and there, but he enjoyed the company while he cooked.

“I’m done. I understand if you don’t like it, I’m much better at making pack lunches and prep-foods. I’m not the best cook and I have been meaning to learn more but-”

“Keiji,” Bokuto’s voice sounded so sweet and Akaashi’s words lodged themselves in his throat, “this is delicious.”

A healthy silence sat in between them. Akaashi focused on putting the food into his mouth and chewing.

“I just had a great idea! Why don’t you try making me a packed lunch one day, and I’ll bake for you!”

_Oh my god, yes._

“That sounds great, Bokuto-san.”

They finished the rest of the meal in comfortable silence.

Akaashi habitually gathered up the dishes and headed for the sink to begin cleaning, but Bokuto ran in front of him and barricaded the path.

“You made dinner so I’m going to wash the dishes!”

“It’s fine, I’m used to doing the dishes.”

He attempted to walk around Bokuto, but he spread his arms and legs out in protest.

“Akaashi Keiji, if you do not give me those dishes to clean I will.... I willlll……”

Akaashi just stared Bokuto head on, but as Bokuto became more flustered Akaashi began to see the shift into an emo Bokuto. He didn’t mind emo Bokuto, but he really liked this kind and bright eyed Bokuto right now.

Akaashi sighed and handed over the dishes, he moved over to the counter so he could oversee the task.

It started off pretty rough.

Bokuto turned the tap on the hottest setting to get the water to heat up quicker, but when he put his hands under the tap to feel the temperature, he burned his hand and cradled it while yelping.

After fixing that, Bokuto realized he didn’t know where the soap and sponge were, and when he opened the cabinet to get them, the remaining water residue on his hands got most things inside the cabinet and the floor beneath him wet. 

Once Bokuto started finally cleaning the dishes, he got the lower half of his abdomen soaking wet. But that’s not what Akaashi noticed. 

When Bokuto was scrubbing the dishes, really trying to get all of the food off to satisfy Akaashi, all that he saw was the way Bokuto’s forearms flexed and the amount of muscles Bokuto’s arms boasted. 

They weren’t bulky or heavy muscles by any means, but still very pleasantly beefy. His forearms had two very prominent veins which stretched from his elbow to his hands, Akaashi imagined tracing his fingers and following the line of the vein up and down.

As Bokuto’s white uniform shirt darkened to reveal the well built muscle mass underneath, his face flushed.

“Bokuto-san, how far away is your house?” He tried to deadpan his voice, but the first word squeaked.

Bokuto had started to move onto drying the dishes lightly before placing them on the rack.

“Maybe another ten to twenty minute walk? Why?”

Akaashi had looked at the time and noticed it was getting late. He bit his lip, trying to keep the question from coming out but it didn’t work.

“It’s getting late, wanna stay the night tonight?”

When Akaashi waited two seconds and didn’t get an immediate response his brain went into hyper drive.

“I understand if you want to say no. It technically is still a school night tonight and your parents may have something against it. This also wasn’t really planned so I understand it being difficult, especially because you don’t have anything brought with you besides your school stuff.”

_What am I saying?_

“And well, I just don’t want to send you home if it’s this late, plus we have another guest bedroom or my bed is big enough to share or I can sleep on the couch. If you want we can also watch a movie?”

_Just shut up, goddamnit. Word vomit, word vomit._

“It’s been really fun to hang out, even though I know we were only supposed to play the piano, or really me play the piano I guess and…”

“Sure, sounds fun!”

Bokuto cut Akaashi off before he could embarrass himself any more, Akaashi’s ears threatened to melt off his head.

Bokuto crooked his head around like an owl and smiled blindingly.

“You’re kinda cute when you’re flustered you know?”

Akaashi just stared blankly at Bokuto. _I don’t think he knows how much that plays with my feelings_.

“Umm, Bokuto-san would you like a dry shirt?” Akaashi was trying to steer away before he ruined his friendship with a stupid thought.

Akaashi led Bokuto back upstairs and got them both some pijamas. Akaashi gave some really soft and fairly new owl pj’s to Bokuto while picking some old oversized clothes for himself. 

Akaashi showed him around the bathroom, how to turn the shower on, gave him an extra toothbrush and toothpaste, explained to him that the water gets really hot so don’t burn himself; when the doors to the bathroom closed Akaashi slumped against the wall.

He sat with his knees pulled up to his chest and his head stung slightly from the impact of dropping onto his bony kneecaps. There was just a cacophony of noise banging around in his head.

 _I don’t like him romantically, he’s just a friend right? I can appreciate the aesthetics of my friend without liking them. He’s so funny and great to be around, I can even figure out what he’s thinking and sense his mood swings more often now. It’s just a plus that he_ also _has beautiful and strong muscles and a beaming smile and everything he does makes a fuzzy feeling._

 _This is all normal_.

Akaashi could faintly hear someone calling his name from behind the door. _Shit_ , he didn’t forget to give Bokuto a towel did he?

He didn’t want to pursue that fantasy anymore in case of a mental meltdown.

“‘Kashi!! Ummm…” Bokuto began to murmur nervously as he opened the bathroom door, “the shirt doesn’t really fit.”

It took all of Akaashi’s willpower not to gape at his upper body. Bokuto walked out of the bathroom with a towel lazily placed on his head with white tips peeking out from underneath, he had strong shoulders and underneath were pecs and the faint curve of abs that haven’t seemed to see the sun in a while. Bokuto’s muscles were defined but also covered by a small layer of fat for safety, but that only made him hotter. It made his edges softer and his body more solid. 

The heat from the shower lingered in the form of soft blushed areas on his arms and torso, water droplets still clung to his skin. Akaashi had seen Bokuto shirtless plenty of times before, but the scene of him coming out of _Akaashi’s_ shower opened up something new inside of him.

“Uhh.”

“Akaashi, are you okay, you look a little sick.”

“N-no.”

“What's wrong, let me check your temperature.”

Akaashi thrust the oversized t-shirt in his hands into Bokuto’s chest, he scurried into the bathroom and then shut the door super quickly.

“Uhhh…. Keiji?”

“Mmm?”

“I still need to brush my teeth.”

“...Sorry.”

Akaashi opened the bathroom door and let Bokuto in, he perched up on the toilet seat, curled himself into a ball, and observed the way Bokuto brushed his teeth.

He found the way Bokuto took his time and really cared for each tooth really adorable. It wasn’t what he expected from the loud and rambunctious ace of the team. 

_I find the way he brushes his teeth cute… So what?_

Bokuto made eye contact with Akaashi and smiled. Some toothpaste dribbled out of the side of his mouth and Akaashi stopped breathing.

Bokuto was not very good for his mental health.

* * *

Bokuto was also apparently not very good for his vocabulary either.

Akaashi has always talked in a deadpan manner, he found that it helps him collect his thoughts and prevent himself from overreacting. But ever since Bokuto has snuck his way into Akaashi’s daily routine, his ability to make clear coherent sentences to everyone has slipped.

“Akaashi,” Washio’s eyes looked a little confused. The rest of his face remained stoic.

“Sorry Washio-san, I just meant that… th-the… uhh,” Akaashi gave up on his question about Japanese literature and scuffled away as quickly as he could.

He tried to talk to Washio so he could learn a little more about the middle blocker other than his renowned skills in literature, but when Akaashi approached him, he began to try and ask about the author’s voice and persona in terms of volleyball. As if he was explaining to Bokuto.

Akaashi felt so embarrassed that he actively avoided Washio throughout the entirety of practice so he didn’t have to relive his shame.

Once practice had ended, he was first out the door and into the club room to change. When he thought the coast was clear and began to leave, Konoha and Komi cornered him.

“Ak-aa-shi, before you go we have a question for you.” 

Akaashi doesn’t actually mind Konoha and Komi, he thought they were very accommodating and kind, but they seem to be keen on knowing things about Bokuto and his relationship.

“How often does Bokuto stay at your house?”

_That was blunt._

“Uh.. two or three times a week.” It was closer to four or five now.

Komi let out a low whistle and the duo exchanged a suggestive glance.

“And both of your parents are okay with that?” Konoha leaned in for emphasis, raising one of his eyebrows, Komi mirrored his actions.

“What happened to one question.”

“Aww c’mon, we are just trying to make sure that you get paid for your babysitting job.”

Akaashi listened out to see if anyone was coming to the club room, after a short investigation he thought he would indulge the two of them a little to get them off his back.

“My dad’s always on business trips and my mom has an apartment to stay at for busy days, but when they are home they don’t care anyways as long as my grades are up. Bokuto’s parents don’t mind since his grades are going up and he checks in with them quite often and still walks to his house for chores and stuff.”

Bokuto had practically moved in. He had a small section in the closet for his own clothes, a futon bought just for him with an owl pattern, he had his own toiletries, and Akaashi’s mom had started to learn to cook his favorite foods. Akaashi’s parents enjoyed Bokuto’s company because he was a very polite but energetic second son to them.

Akaashi sometimes went over to the Bokuto household, but typically it was too much for him to handle. Bokuto had three other siblings which ran around like feral animals, his mom tried her best but her positive and doting nature sometimes only encouraged the three creatures. They loved Akaashi as their own son too, they even framed a small photo of him and Bokuto laughing at something in the corner of their living room. Everytime Akaashi sees the photo he feels all fuzzy inside.

“So do you guys sleep together?” Leave it to Komi to speak his mind.

Akaashi blushed a shade of crimson red and took a step towards the door, “N-no, we have separate beds.”

“But you sleep in the same room.”

“Y-yes, sir.” Akaashi bowed curtly and evacuated the room, he stood on the other side of the door and took the deepest breaths he could. He didn't like where the questions were going.

Faintly he heard the continued conversation from Komi and Konoha.

“Why are you so blunt, you’re gonna give the poor kid a heart attack.”

“Did you see how flustered he was though? He’s definitely thought about sharing a bed with Bokuto.”

“You’re not wrong.”

“I thought maybe if we hinted hard enough we could break at least some of the romantic tension between them.”

“Are you kidding, I think I'd only get worse. Not that I’m gonna complain, it is hilarious to watch.”

_I don’t get what they're saying? Does my awkwardness amuse them?_

Akaashi began to think about having second thoughts about how pure the intentions of the two of them are when he bumped head first into Washio’s chest.

Washio didn’t react, he just nodded his head in apology and moved to the side. But Akaashi was beyond embarrassed and began to stutter an apology as he profusely itched the palms of his hands. Washio was already walking around the tiny setter.

_Today is not my day._

Akaashi’s experience in and directly after the clubroom just played on repeat in his head.

As Akaashi walked down the stairs in his daze like manner he could just make out the sounds of someone singing. The voice was smooth and chocolatey, the melody wrung out clearly through the air as he got closer to the gym where practice was.

He guessed it was probably one of the other volleyball team members cleaning up since he could hear the sounds of shuffling and lowering of the net. The other people inside the gym made no sounds other than the scuffing of their feet on the wooden floor, probably listening just as intently as Akaashi.

Akaashi pressed his back against the wall outside and let the voice wash over him. The song was “Put your head on my shoulder” by Paul Anka, he had the transcripts at home so he knew every little thing about the song.

The person singing didn’t know all the words so it just filled the gaps with “oo” but that didn’t make the sound any less appetizing. The transitions from high to low were so beautifully done, Akaashi laid both of his hands over his heart to calm the beating down. 

The song wasn’t Paul Anka’s version, but rather the singer's own version. Adding in runs and triplets where there weren’t any, but the slow riding of the beat remained and totally captured Akaashi's attention.

Sure, the voice wasn’t perfect, the singer had control of the notes and the general sound he was creating, but no real way to reign in the rough and raw feelings. Some of the lines were too long, which resulted in breaths being taken in awkward places. The dynamics were just loud, they never got any quieter, but the vibrations of the low rumble were comforting as well as chilling.

The words finished with a low and long drawn out “shoulldderrr” and the silence afterwards was deafening. Akaashi looked down at his arms to notice the goosebumps that had covered his skin.

A few claps and woops could be heard as Akaashi entered the gym.

Bokuto was in the center of attention and playing air guitar as he mimicked the sounds from the ending riff of the song.

“Hey, Hey Akaashi! You missed the show!”

“I heard some of it.”

“How much of it!”

“Just the tail end really.”

Akaashi didn’t want to seem like a creep who hung outside the gym and eavesdropped, even though he had started listening from around half-way through the first verse. He was pretty sure they wouldn't think of him as too weird, but he didn't like thinking about what other people thought about him.

“Oh, Okay! I’m gonna go get changed so we can go home!”

It’s so cute that he called Akaashi’s house home.

Bokuto skipped off, jumping to hit the door frame as he left.

“He has a great voice doesn’t he?”

Sarukui put his hands on his hips and looked at the now empty door frame with Akaashi.

“Pardon me?”

“Bokuto, you said you heard the tail end of the song.”

_Bokuto?_

“Bokuto?”

“Yeah, he has a great singing voice.”

Sarukui smiled and patted Akaashi on the back softly before leaving without another word.

Akaashi just stood in stunned silence.

 _Bokuto sang_ that ? _?_

His cheeks began to heat up, the more he learned about his friend the more gravitated towards him he is.

There was a loud thud outside and Bokuto popped his smiling head in through the doorway, “Didn’t mean to keep you waiting Keiji!”

Akaashi stiffened at the use of his name but when nobody batted an eye he smiled back, “Let’s go.”

The walk home was comfortably quiet, Bokuto had insisted on taking Akaashi’s bag. He then placed his bag like a hair band around his forehead while swinging Akaashi’s bag around like they do in old black and white movies. Akaashi was glad he had nothing important in there.

After getting home and going through their nightly routine, which included things like making dinner together, Akaashi practicing some piano, and helping each other study, Akaashi crawled into bed. Bokuto showered last because he stubbornly refused to let Akaashi see his hair down, and he’s done a good job of hiding it from the younger boy.

Bokuto walks into their bedroom with a towel over his head, like he does everynight, and doesn’t remove it until he’s safely hidden in the darkness of the room. Akaashi knows that in the morning, Bokuto will already be gone to make Akaashi tea and spike up his hair before his groggy eyes lay sight to his friend's normal hair.

As Bokuto crawled into his futon and promptly began to snore lightly, Akaashi’s brain replayed Komi's question like a broken recorder over and over again.

_Maybe I do want to find out what it’s like next to him._

_And what his normal hair looks like._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy watching the friend I wrote this for squirm. 
> 
> I'm so sorry my grammar sucks -_-


	3. What Is This Thing Called Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomfoolery >:D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot about this fic, but I always see to that things are finished so I'm gonna finish it when I can. I'm no longer going to edit though so excuse any mistakes.

After a few weeks, Akaashi became comfortable with his crush towards Bokuto - but he would never admit to himself it was a crush. 

The devilish duo had turned into a trio with the new addition of Sarukui. However, the taunts that they threw Akaashi no longer had their same effect. Akaashi had settled down around them and was able to make his responses calmly and sarcastically. Unless, of course, Bokuto happened to be around, then Akaashi would turn into a bubbling puddle of sap and wouldn’t be able to make any retorts, or even eye contact for that matter.

Today, luckily, Bokuto had run off early to pick up some classwork material so it was Akaashi versus the triplets.

“Oh Akaashi~” Konoha began.

“Bokuto was in top form today,” Sarukui impressively wiggled only one eyebrow.

“It’s getting warmer, did you see the way the sweat rolled down his biceps?” Komi looked to the others for confirmations, “makes you wanna lick the sweat off of them.”

The three of them nodded in agreement, they wanted to get any sort of flustered reaction out of him so they have resorted to suggesting strange things.

“Don’t you?” Akaashi smirked and mimed licking the sweat off his arm.

“Ew.”

“Gross.”

“Get a room.”

Akaashi one, triplets none.

“Seriously though, without any of your married couple routine, do you have any plans for the break?”

Komi chimed in, “My family is going on a trip north!”

“For four days?”

“Better than none.”

Sarukui couldn’t argue with that.

Akaashi’s silence came as a surprise to Konoha, “My lovely Kohai, have you and your husband really not planned anything?”

“I don’t know what his plans are.” Akaashi was kind of surprised by that, he hadn’t thought to ask Bokuto yet.

Komi cleared his throat and wrapped an arm around Akaashi, “Well if I may suggest

one thing…”

Konoha and Sarukui vehemently waved their hands to get Komi to stop but he just played ignorant to their pleas.

“...make the captain your boyfriend.”

Akaashi ceased to function.

“M-my boy...friend?”

The two other boys attacked Komi and whispered murderously at him but Akaashi was too preoccupied to notice.

“I can’t do that, it’ll ruin our friendship.” He looked down at the floor and began to wring his fingers together.

That stopped the three stooges in their tracks.

“Are you-”

“ _ Fucking” _

“Kidding me?”

Akaashi continued to look at the floor, he brought his hand to his lips and chewed on the meat of his thumb.

Konoha lowered his voice, “Are you afraid he will reject you?”

Akaashi took a deep breath, but it only came out as shaky.

_ Not now, not now, please. Don’t cry, I’m not gonna cry, there’s no reason to be upset. _

But he couldn’t help it. The edges of his eyes stung as salty tears started to form.

They knew not to press Akaashi anymore, they knew that he was probably anxious and worried so they didn’t say anything. Sarukui was the first to pull Akaashi into his arms, promptly followed by Konoha and Komi.

The warmth and sincerity in their hug really warmed Akaashi, and he relaxed in the bear hug.

He truly felt like Fukurodani had become his family.

Their touching moment didn’t last long because a particularly rowdy, bleached hair volleyball club member burst through the club door.

The group hug jumped and everyone just stared at the door like deers in the headlights.

“‘Kaashi! ‘Kaashi, I got my… hey are you okay?”

Bokuto became very soft spoken and softly held Akaashi’s cheek as he wiped away a stray tear.

“Yes Bokuto-san, I am fine. Let’s go home?”

“Let’s go home.”

Bokuto’s gentle side was not one that the trio had seen before. Komi, who would usually have had something to say, just observed silently.

While Bokuto went out into the hallway to wait for Akaashi to grab the rest of his things, Konoha walked up to Akaashi and placed a reassuring hand on his back.

“Akaashi, I don’t think you need to worry about ruining your friendship.”

He couldn’t respond so he just nodded his head to show he understood and then left.

After Akaashi and Bokuto had left, Sarukui turned to Komi.

“Komi, you may just win this bet.”

  
  


On their way home Akaashi could sense that Bokuto wanted to ask about what happened but he didn’t. Instead he tried to bring up plans for the coming holiday.

“Keiji, are you planning on going anywhere?” Bokuto kept his voice very soft and sweet, just hearing it calmed Akaashi.

“No, my dad leaves halfway through and my mom doesn’t get a break from work.”

“Oh.”

Akaashi subtly checks whether his cheeks are still tear stained or not by placing the back of his hand on his face.  _ Deep breaths, everything is fine. _

“Kou-”

“Kei-”

Both of them stop cold.

“Koutaro, you first.”

“Are you sure?”

“I insist.”

_ Please ask me out. Let’s go on a date. _

“Umm… well I didn’t make any plans because I wanted to spend the holiday with you!” Bokuto shyly drove his toes into the ground, the end of his sentences squeaked as he tried to look up at the now blushing Akaashi. “And… so Akaashi?”

_ Yes yes yes. Please. Bless Konoha. Bless Komi and Sarukui.  _

“I want to introduce you to some of my other tokyo friends!”

_ Oh. _

“Oh.”

Akaashi felt disappointed that he didn’t get asked out, but he was also interested in meeting Bokuto’s friends. Anything with Bokuto was fun, and he did say that he wanted to spend the holiday with him.

Akaashi sighed and let out a soft nervous laugh.  _ I got my hopes up too high. _

“I would love that, Koutaro. Tell me about them.”

Bokuto’s hair straightened with excitement--if hair could do that. 

“Oh boy! So first off Kuroo! When he meets you he’s gonna try and root out any weakness he can but he’s actually pretty chill. He has the biggest shit-eating grin you’ve everrrr seen, and he’s also super duper smart!”

Akaashi spent all of Bokuto’s ten minute biography of his two friends calming down and coming to terms that if he wanted to date Bokuto he’d have to ask himself. Despite that, he was excited to meet the people who could put a sparkle into Bokuto’s eyes.

When they arrived at Akaashi’s home Bokuto cupped his face.

“Keiji,” Akaashi’s heart was going at two thousand miles an hour, “tonight I’m going to stay at my house so I can prepare for the holiday at my second home.”

Bokuto smiled and Akaashi’s knees threatened to give out.

“Don’t feel lonely without me! I have the spare key so I’ll be sure to wake you up tomorrow with a special breakfast! Sleep well! L-”

Bokuto cut off his last sentence.

“Be sure to sleep in!”

After Akaashi watched him leap down the street and round the corner, he walked inside, simply stripped to his boxers, and then passed out on the couch. Emotions were exhausting.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Akaashi woke up around 10 am. The smell of pancakes and eggs filled the air. A perfect weekend brunch. 

Akaashi attempted to rub the groggy out of his eyes and turned to look in the direction of his kitchen. He must’ve been really tired because he could see two figures at the stove.

“Bokuto?”

Akaashi headed over to the counter and draped himself over the top – eyes still closed.

“Good morning sunshine~”

That was most definitely  _ not _ Bokuto.

Akaashi straightened up, but the fatigue in his movements made him hit his leg against the edge.

“Ow.”

Akaashi made eye contact with a tall kid with the worst bed head he’s ever seen. And the largest shit-eating grin.

“Who are you?”

The boy gasped as though insulted. 

“Brokuto, have you never talked about me!”

“Kubroo no! Akaashi’s just not a morning person so he can’t remember our conversation from last night yet.”

Akaashi stood up to make some tea and then he was hit with a sudden realization. He was just wearing his boxers.

“Princess, I’ll take care of the tea for you. Why don’t you run along and put some clothes on before Bokuto here blows a gasket.”

Both Bokuto and Akaashi were burning red.

Grateful for the excuse, Akaashi bowed his head and then scurried upstairs. He grabbed a shirt that was lying on his bed and a pair of shorts from his drawer and then went back downstairs.

Only this time there were three of them.

_ How are they multiplying? _

A kid with bleached hair everywhere but the roots was playing a game on his phone while side eyeing, “That is Bokuto’s shirt.”

Everyone else whipped their heads to look at the shirt, and it was in fact one of Bokuto’s strange wing spiker t-shirts he’s gotten at a past competition. 

Akaashi began stuttering.

“Uh- I’m so sorry, I’ll go change. I just- tried to grab the nearest shirt.”

Kuroo looked at Bokuto practically drooling and about to burn the current pancake. 

“No, no, Akaashi keep it on. It’s funny to see Bokuto like this.”

Kuroo handed a mug of tea to Akaashi and he snatched it out of his hands and cradled it to his chest.

He tried to calm down by taking a sip of the tea. He ended up stifling a gag.  _ This is the worst tea I have ever had. _ Akaashi poured a ton of milk and sugar into the cup until the liquid was a creme color. He took another sip and it just tasted like bad tea with copious amounts of milk and sugar, but he needed the wake up so he drank it anyway.

Akaashi turned to the gaming boy, “Umm… Are Kuroo and Bokuto close?”

“You could say so. Best friends.” He continued looking down at the game, when he lost the level he scowled at the phone.

Breakfast continued on like that. Bokuto made pancakes  – he gave Akaashi two heart shaped ones and decorated them with strawberries and powdered sugar. They may not have been the fluffiest pancakes in the world, but Akaashi loved every little bite.

Kuroo began to whine and throw a fit when his pancake plate didn’t have heart shaped pancakes, so Bokuto picked up the soggy pancake and ate the edges to shape it out. Kenma and Akaashi eyed each other and just watched in disgust as Kuroo threw his head back so Bokuto could drop the half eaten pancake into his mouth.

Akaashi questioned himself how much he really liked this kid.

Once the meal was over, Kenma and Akaashi volunteered to wash dishes while the other two bear crawled their way upstairs, hopefully to brush their teeth.

Akaashi liked quiet places, but quietly washing dishes with a stranger was an uncomfortable quiet so he tried to break the silence.

“So… What school do you go to?”

“Nekoma High.” Kenma had a soft spoken voice with no real emotion in his words.

Just the sounds of the next plate being dried and placed into the rack filled the large space.

“How long have you known Kuroo?”

“We are childhood best friends. Kuroo got me into volleyball so I went to the same high school to continue with him.”

“You sure he didn’t just kidnap you?” Akaashi asked in a playful tone, but when he looked over at the shorter boy he noticed that he had gone red with flush.

“N-no, he’s just an idiot,” Kenma muttered really quietly.

Akaashi sighed and returned Kenma’s blush with an even more obvious one.

“I know how you feel. It’s kind of endearing.”

Kenma looked up into Akaashi’s face and Akaashi could feel those bold cat-like eyes reading him inside and out. After understanding what Akaashi meant, he nodded his head in affirmation and finished the last of the dishes.

Akaashi and Kenma headed upstairs to Akaashi’s room, but when they arrived they noticed a giant  _ No Setters Allowed _ sign pasted sloppily on Akaashi’s door.

Akaashi knocked on the door, “Koutaro, this is my room.”

A muffled shout came from behind, “It’s our room and I’m taking custody!”

“How is it our room? This is my house!”

Kenma was stifling a laugh from behind Akaashi and his ears went red from embarrassment.

“Pleeaase ‘Kash? I’m only borrowing it for now.”

Akaashi could practically hear Bokuto’s puppy dog eyes begging him from behind the door.

“Alright, Kenma and I will be in the piano room.” Just as Akaashi turns to continue walking Kuroo calls out a response.

“We are only scheming!”

A concerning crash and  _ Heyy don’t tell them that _ , followed by a thud that worried Akaashi.

Luckily Kenma speaks up before Akaashi passed out. “Kuroo, if you break anything you’ll have to buy me apple pie for the next week.”

“Aww, Ken. You make that sound as though that is a punishment instead of an honor.”

“Fine then, I’ll kindly suggest to the Coach that you like cleaning and should always have gym cleaning duties.”

Kuroo’s flustered sputtering carried into the hallway, “You wouldn't dare! I’ve gotten out of those duties for a month.”

Kenma smirked from Akaashi’s side of the door and he made a note to never be on Kenma’s bad side.

Kenma turned to Akaashi but made sure to speak loudly enough that the other two could hear him, “Just tell me if anything is out of place when you go back in there, the Coach would be happy to have a permanent cleaner.”

They headed for the piano room before the protests could reach their ears.

Kenma sat down at the piano first. He played out hot cross buns and then just the same note over and over again.

“You like Bokuto,” it wasn’t a question and the statement was free of judgement. Large feline eyes peeked out from the badly bleached fringe, they observed everything Akaashi did.

Akaashi sat down on the piano and mindlessly noodled some soft and loving tune. 

“Yeah, he’s just so bright and kind, how could I not?”

Kenma continued to observe Akaashi. “What about when he is less bright,” there was no question in the statement but there was a little more tension added.

“Still then. But I always want to see him at his best.”

The shorter boy nodded in approval and let the tune wade through the air.

“Wanna see some photos before he dyed his hair?”

“Yes!” 

Akaashi didn’t care how excited he sounded, the prospect of seeing a rare photo was exhilarating. When Akaashi went around looking in the Bokuto household, all the young photos of Bokuto had mysteriously disappeared.

Kenma snickered and pulled out his phone. There were no social media apps nor any folders. Just pages and pages of mobile games. He opened his photo app and clicked on a folder named “Blackmail”, just a little up was seven or eight photos of a two year younger black haired Bokuto.

He was handsome.

His hair was still styled upwards but the black hair really made his eye’s shine brighter. Akaashi tried to not act as stunned as he was but his breath was already caught.

As he swiped further down the line he noticed a photo from just before the school year. Bokuto’s hair looked a little shorter, probably newly cut, and not yet dyed. He had his arm slung around a very tan Kuroo as they laughed carefree on a beach. Akaashi thought he would cry from the beauty.

“C-can you send me this one?”

“Sure, just be cryptic about who your source was.”

Kenma airdropped him the photo.

Akaashi felt as if he had just acquired a new gem.

“What do you think they’re doing?” Akaashi kicked his feet back and forth on top of the piano bench.

“I have a good idea.” If Akaashi had a microscope he could have probably caught the way Kenma’s mouth curled into a smirk.

“I’ve had an idea too,” Akaashi looked to the smaller setter for some sort of reassurance, “I thought about performing a duet with Bokuto… for the Fukurodani talent show.”

Akaashi looked down to his feet, admitting his feelings was nerve wracking, even if he was convinced Kenma wouldn’t judge him anyways.  _ Well, technically I’m not admitting my feelings, I’m just running an idea by Kenma.  _

“What song?”

“I’m sorry?” Akaashi was shaking ever so slightly.

“It’s a music duet right? So what song?”

“Unchained Melody. I thought about doing something cheesy like Can’t Help Falling in Love or a Japanese translated The Moon Represents my Heart, but because I heard Koutaro’s voice when singing that song first I don’t want it to be anything else. Like a confession to say when I started to really like him.”

“Sounds good.” Kenma was being encouraging in his own Kenma way.

Akaashi replayed his ramble to Kenma in his head and grew increasingly red, “Uh- I-”

“AKAAAASHII, KENMAAAA!”

The two quieter ones jumped as the idiot duo bumbled their way down the hallway, trying to trip each other up. Bokuto fell face flat and pouted up at Akaashi with his chin jutting out.

“Not kool, Kurbro.”

“Dude, how did you say ‘cool’ with a k?”

“You tripped me so I’m not telling.”

Kuroo placed his foot on Bokuto’s back and leaned forward gently, he made eye contact with Akaashi and winked, “We are going out and then stealing the kitchen later, just stay put okay hot stuff?”

Kenma snorted and flipped off Kuroo. Kuroo grinned, “That means you too, sexy.”

Akaashi astral projected, he didn’t know how to respond.

With a kiss blown towards Kenma and a wink directed at Akaashi, Kuroo dragged a pouting Bokuto out the front door. The house sat in a relieved silence.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Hey hey, if you've read this thank you!!!!  
> I am not dead - just working my ass off at school - i'm gonna finish this fic up hopefully soon so see you then :) <3


End file.
